paxfandomcom-20200213-history
Hate
Name: Hate Physical Age: 19 True Age: 119 Gender: Female Faction: Sin Element: Earth 'Power' Through touch hate can cause foes to weaken, slow, become paralyzed, or fall alseep. Hate must use her own energy to use this power, diffrent effects or strength levels, take diffrent amounts of energy.Weapon: Hate uses a large round epic shield, for both defense and bashing foes with shocking power, as well as slightly curved long blade. Both are made out of a dark metal, almost black with a slightly silver sheen, the hilt of the sword is a blood red, and the shield has a matching blood red skull design in the center of it. 'Summon' Vulture, by the name of Eyb with feathers black as night, and a bone white head, curved black blade like beak. He is very cunning and plays of his masters anger to keep her following her path of hatred and destruction to fulfill his own bloodlust, as well as to aid his master in her quest for power. 'History' Gwen (Hate) and her twin sister were raised by their loving mother until she was murdered by street thugs when they were both 15. After that their father who had been absent all their lives came to raise them. He was abusive towards them if they misbehaved, which Gwen had a habit of doing. Although her sister Grace would rarely step out of line, she would occasionally find herself in trouble, being that Grace was the only person Gwen cared about she would challenge her father to protect her sister... After 2 years Gwen realized they had to get out, so she talked her sister into running away with her, tricking Grace into thinking she needed her to survive on the streets, when in reality it was Gwen who was taking care of Grace. On their 19th birthday, Gwen discovered the gang that was responsible for her mothers death was nearby, and snuck away to teach them a lesson...unfortunately in her haste she forgot to take into account she was greatly outnumbered, and to make matters worse Grace found her, and in an attempt to help Gwen, was stabbed. Gwen lost it, and in her blind rage killed all her foes, only to realize in the fray she herself had sustained a severe injury...causing her to bleed out. She became hate because of her father, she learned to trust no one and to hate most authority figures 'Appearance' Hate is very pale, her body is trim, and somewhat muscular. Her eyes are a light, sky blue. Hate's hair is jet black, very long, usually brushed over her left eye, covering a scar over said eye. Hate wears a hooded black robe to about her knees, with a maroon belt. She wears metal pads on her knees and elbows, similar to her sword and shield, as well as a large silver shoulder pad on her left. Her boots are also metal boots that would be part of a suite of armor. Hate also often wears a cape with a black side facing out, and a blood red lining. On the back of the cape is an embroidered blood red wolf head. Hates gloves leave the ends of her fingers exposed, to allow use of her powers. Hate always wears a silver skull necklace from her past life. 'Behaviour' Although Hate has an incredibly violent temper, and enjoys a good brawl, she would rather defeat her enemies with her wits. She will manipulate or seduce anyone who gets in her way, and eventually destroy them...even allies, as she trusts no one, and deeply and hates everyone. 'Other' Twin sister to character "Purity" Very Loyal to Taint. Category:Characters Category:Sins Category:Earth